


retsuden

by tokumusume



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai Senki, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, these are so short anything is a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: A collection of drabbles I'm too lazy to develop (or that don't warrant a full-lenght fic).





	1. Book

**Author's Note:**

> Note that while there are no archive warnings as of now, drabbles involving rape and underage sex might be posted later. Tags will be added accordingly.

“Is this also in that little book of yours?” Sougo heaved.

His hands wrapped firmly around the Time Mazine’s control handles for balance while Woz, standing up with his knees slightly bent, fucked him from behind, every thrust of the prophet’s hips sending the boy king closer to the edge.

“Let’s say...” Woz smirked. “Maybe in the footnotes...”


	2. Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku Era AU. Takatora is Date Masamune, Mitsuzane is a sex slave.

The young man reached for his lord’s eyepatch, stopping midway and looking at the man’s good eye with a shy smile.

“Can I?”

He nodded in approval. The boy untied the leather string and let the round piece of fabric fall between their bare bodies. Where a black iris was expected there was only white tissue. He stuck out his tongue and lapped at the white globe, much to his lord’s surprise.

“Salty” he beamed, tongue sticking out.

“Mitsuzane…”

The boy smiled sweetly and proceeded to pleasure his beloved master.


	3. Coffee

Sento had no idea of how things ended up like this. 

He was bent over the nascita counter, completely naked with a hose delivering Souichi’s special coffee blend to his asshole. He had said that caffeine was better absorbed through the rectum but Sento regretted accepting the owner’s crazy idea. Now, being slowly filled with the hot liquid, the chemical rushing into his bloodstream, was too late to back off and Sento was enjoying it a lot. He groaned when the hose was pulled and replaced with the man’s cock. 

“I’m not wearing a condom and I will make a cappuccino inside you, lots of cream.” 

Sento threw his head back in pleasure when Souichi thrust into his messy ass.


	4. Scars

Suzumura Rei couldn’t stop looking at Saejima Kouga’s scars. He had a few of his own, gained battling Horrors or just training, but his weren’t like Kouga’s. Deep, bright red, scars worthy of the one with the title of Garo. Rei wanted to feel the bumpy skin, trace the lines with the tip of his fingers.

“Zero, I can read your mind” Silva interrupted his thoughts. “You want to have sex with him”.

“Shut the fuck up” Rei shoved the Madou necklace inside his shirt.

Rei found himself staring at the nude Makai Knight in front of him, absorbing every curve of the man’s body, the way the water in the lake contoured it, how the muscles in his arms flexed when he pushed the wet hair out of his face. Rei shed his clothes and walked towards the lake. Silva hissed.

“Please take me off and leave me here. I don’t want to listen to you moaning like a whore ever again”.

The silver knight tossed the necklace on top of his discarded coat and stepped into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two if I'm ever satisfied with it.


	5. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching Decade and having a lot of feels. Tsukasa x Daiki are the perfect couple.

“Happy birthday, Tsukasa!”

Daiki walked in with the ugliest cake Tsukasa, Yusuke and Natsumi have ever seen in their lives and held it before the Rider, urging him to blow out the candles. Daiki giggled when Tsukasa put his lips in an ‘O’ and extinguished the flames on the black and pink sticks.

“Do you remember what happened in this same day, ten years ago?”

Tsukasa huffed, annoyed. “No way I can remember something that old...”

Daiki sat too close to Tsukasa and spoke quietly, almost whispering but still loud enough for their friends to hear.

“You, me. You under me...”

“Alright, I remember” Tsukasa banged his fists on the table to stop him. “Honestly, I can’t believe you still remember the exact date”.

“How could I forget our first time?” Daiki was reveling himself in Tsukasa’s suffering.

Yusuke butted in.

“I don’t get it. First time?”

“Seriously?” Natsumi and everyone else at the table turned to stare incredulously at the youngest Rider’s naivety. Yusuke turned tomato red when it dawned on him.

“No way!”

“Yes way” Daiki hugged Tsukasa for a brief moment before the man shoved him away with his elbow. “I still remember it like yesterday... we must celebrate this special milestone, Tsukasa. I even made a cake”.

Tsukasa stomped away and locked himself in his rented room at the Hikari Studio. He poked his head out of the door seconds later, a little less mad.

“Come here, Daiki. And bring the cake”.


	6. Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to "Cake".

Tsukasa put the cake on the floor in the middle of the bedroom and ripped Daiki’s clothes apart in a burst of lust. The man stood there naked and vulnerable, awaiting instructions from his insatiable lover.

“Do as I say” Tsukasa commanded, a wicked grin forming on his face. “Spread your legs wide apart and sit on it. Fuck it”.

Daiki had no choice but to obey, nervously. He moved his hips back and forth, the sugary icing sticking to every millimeter of his balls and asshole. Daiki angled his body and penetrated the layers of the cake with his hard cock. Tsukasa sat on the bed, jerking himself to the beautiful image of Daiki’s lean body plastered with whipped cream and strawberries, shoving fingers full of the pastry up his own ass. He held his camera with one hand and tried to get a good shot of that moment.

“You’re enjoying this right?” Daiki stretched his hole to the maximum and winced. “Why don’t you come down here and finish me?”

“Nah, don’t want to” Tsukasa pulled a face. “I prefer to watch the show from the VIP area”.

He scrapped the sweet off Daiki’s penis and thighs and forced the Rider to lick the mess off his fingers. Daiki sucked every digit hungrily. Tsukasa stepped back and masturbated while Daiki jumped up and down in the precum-coated cake.

“You sure made a mess, Kaitou. Natsumikan will be mad” Tsukasa remarked. “You will have to clean it, I’m sure there’s a maid outfit somewhere in the studio”.

Daiki pierced his torturer with his eyes.

“Kaitou as a cute maid!”

Tsukasa pictured the scene: Diend bent over the carpet, his asshole stretched by two vibrators in full view, cock decorated with a black and white lace scrunchie. Tsukasa, distracted by his own thoughts, didn’t see Daiki until it was too late. Daiki had already jammed a handful of cake into his mouth and eaten straight out of it. He finished by rubbing the mix all over Tsukasa’s face.

“Now you’re my partner in crime”.

Tsukasa grabbed Daiki’s thin wrists and pinned him on the floor. He penetrated the blue Rider’s ass with no prep, just the cake’s moisture, and filled it with his own cream. Daiki heaved, his damp skin burning hot and red, and he looked like he was about to pass out. 

“I think I’ve had enough sugar for a life time”.


End file.
